Blue Clay
The Blue Clay is a foe that appears in . In EBF3, Blue Clays appear in Rock Lake and the Kitten Kingdom Ruins. In EBF4, they are found primarily in the Crystal Caverns, with brief later appearances in Lankyroot Jungle and the Temple of Godcat. In EBF5, they appear in the Data Bunker. It is one of many members in the clays enemy class. Appearance Like all Clays, Blue Clay is a human-shaped living statue. It wields a jagged sword, and, true to its name, wears blue armor with a yellow belt. It has a "Z" as its sigil in place of face. Overview (insert in-battle behaviour summary here) Statistics Epic Battle Fantasy 3 elemental attacks. |HP = 140 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 4 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.1 |Exp = 17 |AP = 4 |Gold = 20 |fire = -60% |thunder = 100% |water = 100% |wind = 200% |earth = 200% |poison = 100% |bomb = -70% |psn = 100% |item1name = Brick |item1chance = 100% |item2name = Dirt Ball |item2chance = 60% |item3name = Light Feather |item3chance = 40% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 attacks. |HP = 159 |Atk = 4 |Def = 4 |Mag = 3 |Mdf = 4 |Acc = 4 |Eva = 4.2 |Exp = 24 |AP = 2.8 |SP = 2.8 |Gold = 26 |thunder = 100% |earth = -100% |poison = 100% |bomb = -100% |wind = 200% |water = -50% |psn = 100% |item1name = Brick |item1chance = 70% |item2name = Iron Ore |item2chance = 50% |item3name = Concrete |item3chance = 30% }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 As with all the Classic foes, the Blue Clay is immune to both and . Attacks and Abilities Epic Battle Fantasy 3 |Acc3 = 100% -- |Crit3 = 10% -- |RdF3 = 10% -- |Syphon3 = B |Berserk3 = B |Attack4 = Tornado |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 40 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Wind |StatusChance4 = 50% |StatusStrength4 = 30% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 120% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Syphon4 = B |Berserk4 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 4 |Acc5 = 100% |Crit5 = 0% |RdF5 = 10% |Syphon5 = B |Berserk5 = B |Notes5 = May be used only in conjunction with Slash. |Attack6 = Reflex |Target6 = Allies |Type6 = None |Element6 = None |StatusStrength6 = 20% |StatusIcon6 = |Syphon6 = B |Berserk6 = B }} Epic Battle Fantasy 5 |StatusStrength3 = -- 30% |StatusIcon3 = -- |Acc3 = 100% -- |Crit3 = 10% -- |RdF3 = 10% -- |Attack4 = Tornado |Target4 = Single |Power4 = 65 |Type4 = Magical |Element%4 = 100% |Element4 = Wind |StatusChance4 = 25% |StatusStrength4 = 30% |StatusIcon4 = |Acc4 = 150% |Crit4 = 10% |RdF4 = 10% |Notes4 = Debuff chance increased to 50% on Hard or Epic difficulties. }} Battle logic Epic Battle Fantasy 3 * Berserked → Slash; * Syphoned → Slash (1/2), Fence (1/2); * ≥28.5% HP → Slash (1/4), Fence (1/4), Wind Slash (1/4), Tornado (1/4). * <28.5% HP → Fence. Epic Battle Fantasy 4 * Berserked or/and Syphoned → Fence; * Otherwise → Slash (2/5), Fence (1/5), Swift Slash (1/5), Reflex (1/5). Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Action * If Berserked → Slash; * If Syphoned → Slash (1/2), Fence (1/2); * <24% HP → Fence; * Otherwise → Slash (1/4), Fence (1/4), Wind Slash (1/4), Tornado (1/4). Counter (only if Counter-Attacking Foes is enabled) * 33% → Slash. Additionally, like all the Classic foes, the Blue Clay ignores the status on players. Summon Epic Battle Fantasy 5 The foe can be captured to be used as a summon. |StatusChance = 200% |StatusStrength = 9x |Acc = 100% |Crit = 10% |RdF = 10% }} Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 3 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 4 Category:Epic Battle Fantasy 5 Category:Foes